


This Happens Way Too Often

by dignifiedPianist



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Masturbation, Tom wants that body, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dignifiedPianist/pseuds/dignifiedPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s attraction to his coworker finds him once again hot and bothered, so he rushes home to take care of his sudden problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Happens Way Too Often

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the first attempt at a fic I’ve actually completed, and I’m only moderately proud of it. Here I thought the first thing I finished would be some sort of Thorki, considering I ship it with my life. But oh well, here you go. Be gentle with me, yeah?
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/846a2d733906afd40954fb342aaf106c/tumblr_mkc495Yn8B1qit824o2_250.gif) gif believe it or not.
> 
> Yes, I know the moral implication of shipping real people, especially when one of them has a family. Yes I know it wouldn’t actually happen. Just let me have my guilty pleasures and be on my merry way because I can’t not ship it as hard as I’ve tried.
> 
> Any comments, constructive criticism, or praise are so very much appreciated you don’t even know how much I would love any response to this. So don’t be shy I promise I don’t bite.

Tom slammed the door to his apartment behind him, slumping back against it and letting out a groan of need. Damn Chris and those muscles that were just too perfect for anyone to have. But they were indeed real, and never failed to make Tom flustered. And if shown off in the right fashion, make his pants just a little bit too tight. The actor told himself that he really shouldn’t stop by Chris’s dressing room on the way out, but all he had wanted to do was say goodbye since they were done filming for the day. Instead, he had been gifted the sight of Chris just getting out of the shower, bare except for the towel around his waist. Tom had been unable to do much except gulp and squeak out a quick ‘bye!’ before retreating and making his way home as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately for him, his arousal hadn’t quelled during the commute, and was still throbbing dully against the pants he could swear were never this tight before. He gave a small growl of frustration as he pushed himself off the door and hastened to his room, throwing his jacket off and discarding it carelessly then tugging his shirt off to join it immediately after. He threw himself backwards onto the bed before reaching down to work at the fastening on his pants, which had never been so infuriatingly difficult to undo as it was now under his agitated fingers. But finally, finally he got it and pushed both his pants and boxers down before kicking out of them and exhaling in relief as the cool air brushed over his exposed skin.

Already half hard, Tom’s breath came out heavily as one hand ran leisurely down his torso, pressing lightly on his heated skin while the other went further to wrap slender fingers around himself loosely. His breath hitched and eyes fluttered closed as he began to move, running his fist from base to tip and back slowly. It was such welcome relief, the knot of anticipation and arousal that had built in his stomach unraveling as he gave over to the gentle pleasure he was delivering himself. Tom let out a groan as his grip on himself tightened and the friction increased to a delicious level, and he bit his bottom lip gently as he dared to let the memory of Chris’s half naked body flood back to him, which he had been pointedly keeping at bay until now.

Chris’s skin had still been wet, still glistening as he moved and showing off those perfect muscles Tom was so fond of. His towel had only gone just past his mid-thigh, and had left the large man almost naked; hiding only the very best part that Tom would give almost anything to see. What if the towel had slipped before the actor had ducked out? What if he had gotten just a peek, just a sliver of hip would have done wonders. But Tom and all his creativity had quite the imagination, and almost without consent it conjured up its rendition of what if the towel had indeed fallen. He let out an involuntary moan, a low, guttural sound ripping through his throat as that image dominated his thoughts, and he increased the pace at which he stroked himself. Because his imagination was bold indeed, and it was very generous in its portrayal of Chris’s most private area. God, was it generous.

Tom’s mouth hung ajar as he let out an almost continuous string of whimpers and moans, and he worked himself at a desperate pace. “Chris-“ he choked out in a whisper, unintentionally, and stopped dead as soon as he heard himself. That was new. He had thought about his coworker when engaging in these activities before, but had done his best to avoid fantasizing. Oh, what the hell. he thought as he resumed his quickened pace, letting out another moan before speaking the man’s name again experimentally. Warmth shot through him and pooled in his groin as he heard it, and he squeezed himself, eliciting another desperate noise.

He made use of this newfound stimulus, moaning Chris’s name wantonly, each time sending him a little bit closer. And as he screwed his eyes shut he imagined that the man was here with him, that this hand giving him such exquisite pleasure was not his own. He was delving into that last realm of imagination he had until now forbidden himself, but he simply didn’t care. For all he knew, Chris was leaning over him now. It was Chris’s warm hand stroking him, running up the front of his thigh and tickling over his hip. He let out a shaky moan at these thoughts, having successfully convinced himself that the large man was indeed hovering over him, doing these wonderful things.

Just thinking that Chris could actually be here in his bed was enough to send him over the edge, and he came shouting that name embarrassingly loud one last time.

Once Tom managed to come down from one of the best post-orgasm highs of his life, he was resigned to just lie there, wishing he could melt into the comfort of his bed. He was close to dozing off as it was; even without this activity it had been an exhausting day filming. Heaving a contented sigh he rolled over and reached for a pillow, but before he could get comfortable he heard his phone dinging from the floor where it was still in the jacket he had thrown away, alerting him to an incoming text message. He responded with a small groan but figured it was almost dinner time anyway, so he rolled off the bed ungracefully and retrieved the device.

“Hey. You left pretty quick today. Everything okay?” Chris, checking up on him. If it weren’t Chris he might mistake it for something more than platonic, but Chris was just that nice of a guy. Tom smiled at the idea that Chris was concerned about him, and typed back with a little grin.

“Yeah, fine. Just wanted to get home so I could catch something on tv.” A poor excuse maybe, but he wouldn’t read too much into it. It wasn’t like this was the first time this had ever happened. He’d gotten off the hook with less. His phone dinged again with the response as he tugged on his pants.

“Was it good? And hey, I was thinkin we could meet for a beer or somethin later, maybe grab a bite.” He gave a small chuckle because Chris had actually bought that, and then shuddered as he thought about the show that had been playing inside his head. He’d pick that over something on tv any day.

“Fantastic. And name a time and place, I’ll meet you.”

“If you’re free now, how about that new pub down the street from your place?”

“Done. See you in about twenty.”

Tom was grinning like an idiot as he redressed hastily and flew out the door.


End file.
